


forever family

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Foster Care, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Kara Zor-el has been to many different foster homes before she meet the Danvers. Alex is 11 years old and find Kara who is 6.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 13





	forever family

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is from Earth and her parents and Eliza were great friends before the fire burn down the house killing the Zor-el parents leaving Kara orphaned and in different foster home.

_Alex POV_

"Mom can I meet up with Lucy after school?" She look up from her laptop. "yeah but pack a bag just in case." I nod and run up to my room.

When I get to school I see a blond standing behind Megan Tabot the schools most spoiled 12 year old. She looks around 6. I notice Megan whispering something to the blonde and leave with her gorup. The blond had tears forming in her eyes. I quickly walk up to her. "Hey whats wrong?" I try to wipe a piece of her hair away only to see her flintch away badly. She suddenly then looks at me and in the second she hugs my crying into my shoulder. She slowly calms down. "Whats your name kid?" "K-K-Kara Z-T-Tabot." "Your started with Z?" "M-M-My A-Actual last n-name is Z-Z-Zor-el" Foster care. Parents died. Zor-el house fire. 2 dead 1 year old servery injured. "Omg! let me walk you to class." She nods and quickly grabs my hand before we start walking.

We walk to her cl*ass quietly till she is ripped from my hand and thrown into the cubbies. The kid takes her glasses off and stomps on them, I step into action pushng the kids away getting to Kara. I grab her shattered glasses and her and wak the her classroom. "Miss Danvers shouldn't you be in class?" "Mr. Dey can I take Kara to the nurse she got pushed down by a kid?" He waves us off and continues with his lesson while I take Kara to the bathroom. While I walk behind her I notice red seeping into her shirt. When we get in the bathroom I take her into a stall where I lift her shirt and see scars and fresh cuts with burn marks all along her back. "Kar....What happened?" "M-Mr T-Tabot p-p-punishes me f-f-for upsetting M-M-Megan." I look at her with shocked eyes. "what type of punishment sweetheart?" "L-L-Locked in the C-C-Closet, H-H-Hit with a belt a-a-and m-more." I nod as I dab her back with a wet paper towel. "How about you stay with me and we can find you a way out of that house ok?" She nods and cuddles into my chest before I pick her up and grab my phone out to call mom.

_E- Hello?_

_A- Mom? I have a girl here names Kara Zor-el_

_E- Zor-el like Alura?_

_A- Yeah its their daughter mom_

_E- Ok anyway whats up?_

_A- She is in this foster home and get punished daily and I was wondering if you could sneak her out some how and get her out of the home._

_E- I will try my best Al I can pick you up to ok?_

_A- Alright_

I notice a breathing change is Kara as I notice she has fallen asleep. I just continue to rub her back and walk down to the main office. When I get into the office I see mom sitting on a chair and she looks up me and smiles. I smile back and we walk out of the school taking Kara to the car. I sit in the front sitting her on my knee and I rub her back gently and mom drives home. When we get into the drive way I carry Kara into the house and walk her to my room and lay her down. I walk out and see mom looking at me. "She looks like Alura." I nod "Mom we have to get her out of that house." "Ill see what I can do Al just go up there and check on her every once and awhile ok?" I nod and run back upstairs.

**_*3 weeks later*_ **

I look around school. "ALEX!" I hear Kara yell as she ran into me hiding behind me. 2 boys come over and try to grab her. "Excuse me and you are?" "Corbin and mike matthews or as we like to say her brothers." "Well brothers dont chase sisters around just go off the class ok." I grab Karas hand from theigh and lift her up. I notice she has more cuts along her collar and a new black eye. "Baby girl what happened?" She made out someone hitting her so I walked with her to class and grabbed my phone to text mom. 

_A- Its happening again._

I whisper in my ear. "After school come find me ok?" She nods and walks with her head down into the classroom. After school I see the blonde running up to me with her arms out. I squat down to catch her in my arms. "I missed you lex." "missed you too kara." She smiles. "KARA LETS GO!" She starts shaking once she hears the voice but I place her down and she runs full speed to the door. 

_E- What do you mean its happening again? With Kara?_

_A- Yeah_

_E- Should I call again?  
_

_A- Yeah_

_***1 week later*** _

"ALEX COME HERE!" I runs downstairs at the sound of my moms voice. I look down and see Kara in her arms with a foster agent. "Guess who your new sister is." I smile happily and I walk over to Kara grabbing her from moms arms. "Hey baby sis" She smiles at me and wraps her arms as tight as she can around me. The agent leave and Eliza walks over to us and we both hug her. "What do you girls want for dinner?" "p-p-potstickers?" mom nods and goes off to order some and pizza. I take Kara up to my room and grab out a few stuffed animals. "here and if you get tired Kar just climb into my bed alright?" She nods and plays with the stuffed tiger I gave to her. 

"Alex Kara come downstairs for dinner." I stand up and notice Kara reaching her hands out to be held. I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder causing her to laugh. We walk down to the couch together where mom has set up some potstickers,pizza, and water. I can see Kara smiling widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? lmk in the comments


End file.
